Timeline
This page is to list the order of the events that have transpired before and during the ARG. January 17, 2012 *Draikinator is sent an e-mail from subject "XX XX" with the e-mail address blu666@rocketmail.com at 7:06 PM. *Subject: Sorry **In this e-mail, Blu mentions her nightmares and this is the first time we hear of the fire bird. It seems to try and speak to her. February 13, 2012 *Another e-mail is sent to Draikinator from Blu, once again at 7:06 but this time in the morning (AM). *Subject: Er, hello? **Blu mentions a friend who appears to be sick as his fever's gone down. **Apparently, Blu cannot go outside. **Blu asks for Draikinator to get on; apparently Draikinator is the only contact Blu's internet will allow her to have, save for the chat room (this is the first time it's mentioned.) March 23, 2012 *Blu sends another e-mail to Draikinator at 7:06 PM. *Subject: **Blu states she wasn't sure what to put for a subject, so she left it blank. **Blu names the fire-bird from her dreams "phoenix." **She can't remember anything the phoenix tries to tell her when she wakes up. **Her friend is coming to visit more frequently. **It's still blazing hot when she sleeps. April 29, 2012 *Another e-mail at 7:06 PM is sent to Draikinator. *Subject: Where are you? **"Is anyone out there for me anymore? My friend's stopped his visits. I'm terrified." May 2012 *No e-mails are sent, but it is later learned that this was a tortuous month. June 6, 2012 *E-mail sent at 7:06 AM to Draikinator. *Subject: H E L P **is blank. July 6, 2012 *As far as it is known this is the last e-mail sent to Draikinator from Blu at 7:06 AM. *Subject: Don't reply, just join. **Blu figures out that her e-mails are being tampered with. She says not to reply, that "they" might get them. **She mentions a chatroom again, saying they won't be able to tamper with it. **The server is irc.synirc.net in a chatroom called #pallet instead of it's previous name #forest. **Blu urges Draikinator to invite as many people as she can. The shortcut to the chatroom is http://is.gd/zAc7xS. July 7, 2012 *Draikinator posts a journal on her deviantART page letting others know about the e-mails. This is the first time we hear of these e-mails. July 8, 2012 *Greene reports Leaf being asleep for a long period of time, and it appears that time has stopped for him at 7:06 PM. *Shortly after Leaf's reappearance, it's assumed that she threw herself against the washing machine multiple times and hurt herself. *Greene reports something liquid flowing underneath the door, and tries to get inside--to no avail. The doorknob's burning, and he can't tell whether it's burning hot or freezing cold. He tries to use his shirt as a mitt and open it, but it's no use either. *Greene reports of hearing the Phoenix's cry from the last night. As of 4:06 PM PST, he's recording the sound while trying to get inside the laundry room. *Greene shares the audio file. It can be downloaded at http://tindeck.com/listen/lhxo or http://tindeck.com/listen/whum . Category:Key Events